


You can be quiet

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bullies, Classes, Gen, Protective Ahsila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Steelix is out of the class for the day so the bullies become more brazen. Can Ahsila help?





	You can be quiet

_Hey, I’m gonna be at a doctor’s appointment today so I won’t be in class. Could you watch and make sure those jerks don’t bother O’shill for me?_

Ahsila stared at the message. He had texted her this morning and she just saw it. This would be fine. She walked into class. This is fine. 

O’shill was already seated and waved at her nervously. Ahsila smiled and waved back. Taking her seat next to O’shill, she watched the others warily. This is fine. 

Class started without a hitch so that was good. 

> “Where’s Steelix?” O’shill asked. 
> 
> “At an appointment.” Responded Ahsila, taking out a sheet of paper.

O’shill nodded and went back to her work. Suddenly, a piece of paper thudded into the back of her wing. She froze. 

> “I told you so freak. He can’t protect you forever.” A voice taunted behind her. 

O’shill sighed as if she had been expecting that. Ahsila frowned, she should not have to be afraid to sit in class. The taunts and jeers continued and increased in harshness and volume until Ahsila suddenly spun around. 

> “That’s enough.” She said, raising her voice slightly. 

Suddenly all of their noise stopped. One of the boy’s eyes widened as he appeared to be screaming; but he made no sound. Another tried to smack his hand on the table; but he was silent. 

> O’shill stared at her with awed eyes, “how’d you do that.” 
> 
> Ahsila smiled conspiratorially, “I can be very persuasive.” 

Suddenly, a table practically flew across the room, smashing to the floor absolutely silently as paper flew everywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the X-men universe but doesn’t not contain any of the characters that are canon. Only my dumb OCs


End file.
